Vongola Tenth, Kidnapped!
by abdragon
Summary: Reborn reports Tsuna kidnapped to Hibari and Hibari goes after him to get himself into a strange competition. not really smut


Vongola Tenth, Kidnapped!

Disclaimer: I'd really really love to own KHR but I don't. Poor me

I'm sorry it wasn't really as good as I thought it would be but hey, it's the effort that counts… right?

* * *

Namimori Middle. The place where a certain scary, destructive and violent prefect reigns. Namimori Middle. The place where the future Tenth Vongola family boss attends. Well, until the boy disappeared.

That morning, the head of the Disciplinary Committee waited impatiently for his lover to rush in, rambling on and on about how sorry he was for being late. Secret lover was a better way to put it. Only a select few knew about their relationship and most were too scared to say anything about it (well, just Dino and Kusakabe and the rest of the Disciplinary Committee ) Reborn just used this against them whenever he could. The infant just loved to make his student's life horrible and miserable. A normal day would have been to beat up a few herbivores, (as Hibari called them) wait for his lover to rush in, then (hopefully) have a long, undisturbed make out session with him. But, that day wasn't normal. That morning, his lover's 'friend' burst into the room and started yelling at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU BASTARD? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE TENTH?" Gokudera yelled, making Hibari cringe at the noise. "Maa Maa maybe he got lost?" laughed Yamamoto from the doorway "NO WAY! THE TENTH COULD NEVER GET LOST!" Gokudera glared at Hibari "You did something, didn't you?"

"I did not." Hibari glared right back at him. How dare did that herbivore accuse him of doing something?

"Hibari." A baby jumped onto his desk. When did he get there? "Gokudera, and Yamamoto. I have... news. Tsuna has been kidnapped."

* * *

"What?" Oh was Hibari's shocked face a sight to see. His mouth hung open in an 'o' and his eyes were wide, unlike his usual pissed off and glaring face. "Who… who took him?" Gokudera asked, fear evident in his eyes. "I'll definitely bring the tenth back!" he regained his composure "It was… Rokudo Mukuro."

"Kyou-san!" Kusakabe watched as his boss sped down the hallway, students parted so they wouldn't have to face his wrath. Hibari's jacket flowed behind him, the red tag bright against the black jacket. Hibari chose to ignore him, rescuing Tsuna was the only thing on his mind.

Back in the Reception Room, Reborn gave his trademark smirk, as if he knew what Hibari was already going to face.

KOKUYOU LAND

"Haah? What do you want?" Ken spat at him Hibari glared at him "Stupid mongrel" He walked past Ken and up the stairs that led to the movie theater. "Ahh… Mukuro..ahh!" What? Hibari ran up quickly to see his shirtless lover under Mukuro on the couch. Making out. "Rokudo Mukuro. Tsunayoshi Sawada. What the hell are you two doing?"He sent a death glare their way. Was Tsunayoshi cheating on him? Mukuro smirked. He climbed off of Tsuna and turned to face the Cloud Guardian "So, you're here. Too bad, I expected you to take a bit longer." Mukuro laughed as Hibari glared at him and his own lover too. "Aww don't be mad at Tsunayoshi-kun too! Actually everything was an illusion." What? "He thought I was you and he kept crying out Hibari-san oh so cutely! But, I want Tsunayoshi-kun too. But I want him to only be mine." Mukuro smirked again "Why don't we have a contest? Whoever wins gets to have Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Fine." Mukuro's smirk only got wider. He disappeared to only reappear behind Hibari and he pulled him down so the Cloud Guardian was sitting right between his legs. Mukuro's hand went to massage Hibari's part. "The contest is… whoever comes first loses." He squeezed it with more pressure and Mukuro felt Hibari's manhood hardening between the black haired guardian's legs. Hibari growled. He would **not** be the one on the bottom. He skillfully maneuvered their bodies so Mukuro was on all fours and was under Hibari. He ripped the Mist Guardian's pants off and using one hand to grope the pineapple's cock, he used the other to enter the man's entrance with one finer. In. Out. In. Out. Then he stuck another finger in. Out. In. Out. In. Scissor. Out. In. Then he found that spot. Using his fingers, Hibari hit that spot over and over making Mukuro scream. The end results were that Mukuro came first. His seed was spilled all over his shirt. Hibari smirked "You lose." Mukuro got up, face red, and disappeared. "Until next time…"

Hibari stood up and walked over to where Tsuna was sitting on the couch. "Hi-HIbari-san! What happened…?" Hibari just simply straddled his boyfriend's hips. "Tsunayoshi… this will count as punishment for being late… and because I am quite in need of release right now…"

"HIIII!"

* * *

The End

well was it that bad? if it was im soo sorry... kinda...


End file.
